A cable marker may include a housing, which has an accommodating opening for accommodating a label for marking a cable. A cover can be attached to the housing in order to close the accommodating opening in a closed position. The cover is integrally connected to the housing by means of a film hinge in such a way that in an open position, in which the cover does not close the accommodating opening, the cover can be pivoted in relation to the housing along a pivoting plane.
A cable marker of this type is used to label a cable. A label, for example a tag, a labeling strip or similar, can be attached to a cable by means of such a cable marker. The label is inserted into the accommodating opening of the housing for this purpose, whereupon the housing is closed by the cover and the cable marker is attached to the cable in the closed position.
A cable marker of this type is known, for example, from DE 197 38 878 A1. In this case, the cable marker in DE 197 388 78 A1 has fastening lugs on a housing on the one side and on a cover on the other side, by means of which the cable marker can be fixed to an associated cable, for example by means of a cable tie.
In the case of a cable marker known from DE 10 2006 017 613 A1, a housing has insertion openings into which an identification label can be inserted and which can be closed by means of end caps.
A name tag with a front part and a rear part is known from DE 10 2005 046 468 A1, where the front part and the rear part constitute a receptacle for a labeling card.
A cable marker of the type in question here has a viewing surface, for example on the housing, through which a label inserted into the accommodating opening of the housing is visible from the outside. So that information on the label is easily legible in the process, it is necessary for the cable marker, which is produced, for example, integrally with its housing and cover from a plastics material, to be sufficiently see-through at least at its viewing surface. At the same time, the cable marker must be flexible in particular in the region of its film hinge such that the cover can be attached to the housing readily by bending the film hinge without the film hinge being destroyed in the process.
Conventional cable markers of this kind are, for example, produced integrally from a flexible plastics material based on polyethylene (PE), which has a modulus of elasticity of 260 MPa, for example. While such cable markers are frequently see-through, they do appear milky in the process, i.e. they only have limited transparency.
A cable marker of the type in question here should be usable outside, for example, or in environments in which there are increased fire prevention requirements. Due to changing weather conditions there are increased loads outside, which make particular demands on the material of the cable marker, caused for example by UV irradiation or contact with water. In environments where there are increased fire prevention requirements, it is absolutely necessary for the cable marker to be produced from a non-flammable/not highly flammable material.